To beleive it started with a dog
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Finn brings lacey, a dog, onto a condor to take care of her for his cousin Jimmy. Never once ould you think it would bring Piper and Aerrow together. AxP and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is a comedy

Me: This is a comedy. Not just a romance. Enjoy, you know who I own and who I don't own…

Aria: Me. Chase-

Me: Shut up. They are not in this chapter. This will be short and is more focused on being funny then romantic.

Piper: But knowing you it's be focused on romance any way, no matter what your trying to do.

Me: Shut up. This is Dedicated to LoveFlame. This is her prize for winning my contest in Darkness and Light's love. Now on with the story.

- - -X

Piper stood in the kitchen making her lunch, when she heard the sound of scampering feet. She brushed it off as Radar and continued making her salad. A loud thud was heard and then a bark. Piper tensed up and turned to face the door. The doors opened and a dog came charging into the room, making Piper scream like there was no tomorrow and jump up onto the counter and pull her feet to her chest. Finn came running in.

"Here Lacey." He exclaimed. The dog, a cross between a pit bull and black lab but had a silkily black coat, turned toward Finn and bound toward him panting. Piper still screamed.

"Piper, relax, it's just a dog." Finn exclaimed. Aerrow came running in.

"What's going on?! Where'd the dog come from?" Aerrow asked. Piper stopped screaming but her breath in short and heavy gasps. When lacey walked over to Piper and popped her front paws on the counter Piper shrieked and back up against the wall, knocking over her salad in the process. Aerrow ran over to the dog and carefully removed her paws from the counter and held a hand out to Piper.

"That's Lacey, My cousin Jimmy's dog. He needed someone to watch her for a few days so I volunteered. I mean, we watched Tinky didn't we?" Finn exclaimed.

"And you didn't think to take it up with us first?" Aerrow asked. Piper shrieked and nearly fell into Aerrow's Arms as Lacey attempted to jump up on the counter then jumped up onto Aerrow to give him a kiss. Aerrow pushed the dog off and tried to get Piper to come off the counter.

"Why are you on the counter?" Finn asked.

"Piper has a physiological fear of dogs. Not that I blame her." Aerrow told Finn. Lacey Jumped onto the chair next to the counter and jumped onto the counter, knocking Piper off it and into Aerrow's Arms where he turned away from the counter and Piper shrieked.

"Dude, What Freak has a fear of dogs?" Finn asked. Piper didn't hear it due to the fact she was in Aerrow's arms and couldn't enjoy it because she was shrieking at the dog that was pretty much at her feet.

"A Person whose parents were killed by dogs." Aerrow exclaimed.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Piper shrieked. Finn took Lacey and lead her from the room. Aerrow set Piper on her feet as she tried to catch her breath. She trembled in fear, her nerves jumping and going crazy. She couldn't relax, there was a dog on the condor. Aerrow pulled her into a hug.

"Relax. It's okay." Aerrow exclaimed as he stroked her back. Piper started to cry into his shoulder. Finn was outside the door, peeking into the room through the crack of the open door.

Piper's shoulder's trembled in fear and sorrow. dogs brought painful memories and fear. A Pit bull had killed her parents when she was Ten, It would have killed her had Aerrow no gotten the dog first. Aerrow knew about her fear and protected her from it. Never once had he strayed from his duty of protecting her from her fear of dogs.

"Relax, I need to go yell at our wing man." Aerrow told her. Piper nodded as she calmed down. He walked out of the room as the wingman he was talking about ran down the hallway. When Aerrow found he flipped.

"What were you thinking?" Aerrow snapped.

"I was thinking it would be something easy to do." Finn exclaimed.

"Well, did you ever think someone else on this ship would have an issue by an chance? Maybe an issue that could kill her or give her a heart attack?" Aerrow snapped.

"Well if she's afraid of dogs and you know it could kill her it's so bad, why is Radar on the ship?" Finn challenged.

"Because Radar is not a dog, he's a sky monkey." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Finn exclaimed.

"Get rid of the dog Finn, Find someone else who can watch it." Aerrow commanded.

"There is no one else Aerrow. I took it because one it's an easy thing to do and two there was no one else who could do it. And Three, the ladies love dogs." Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, and what about the lady on our ship, our friend, the person who lives here as well, mmm? What about her? She's deathly afraid of dogs ever since that one dog killed her parents and almost killed her had I not saved her. I promised her I would protect her from dogs that day, 8 years ago. I will not stray." Aerrow glared at the wingman.

"I'll keep the dog in my room! I'll take it for walks when Piper is on patrol and at night. Land on a Terra I can take care of it and she won't have to see the dog." Finn exclaimed." Just let me take care of it until Jimmy comes back from his trip, please. Aerrow, Lacey had no where else to go, she couldn't stay home because no one would be able to feed her."

"Alright, where does Jimmy live? We will keep Lacey on that terra. We'll land there. If any Harm comes to Piper I will wring your neck." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Wow, that's dark for you. I've never heard you threaten any one, especially over Piper. Whoa whoa whoa… wait a minute.. you like her." Finn exclaimed, realizing what was truly in the air.

"Finn… shut up. Where does he live?" Aerrow asked.

"Terra Rex." Finn answered with a smirk.

"Thank you. Now make sure that dog stays away from Piper." Aerrow exclaimed. He stalked from the room.

"You love her!" Finn called after her.

"Shut up Finn." Aerrow called back as he closed the door.

- - -X

Me: Done. What do you think? Funny story so far?

Aria is still laughing. She started laughing back when Piper screamed at the dog.

Aerrow: she thinks it is.

Mme: Okay, whatever. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Piper sat in her room on her bed reading a book who she heard a set of scampering feet

Piper sat in her room on her bed reading a book who she heard a set of scampering feet. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard a bark. Piper bolted to the door and attempted to lock it but the door whished open before she could get there, and Lacey bounded in. Piper bolted to her desk and jumped on top of it, doing her best not to scream.

'I'll remain, I'll remain… I'll' Before Piper could finish her thought Lacey jumped up onto the char onto the desk, knocking Piper over and onto her bed, Piper screaming along the way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Piper screamed as the dog jumped on her and licked her face. Piper attempted to get out from under the dog. Finn came running in and pulled Lacey Off Piper.

"Sorry Piper. She got out of my room. Won't happen again." Finn apologized, pulling Lacey out of the room. Aerrow came barreling in.

"What's going on?" He snapped.

"Lacey got out of my room. It won't happen again. Sorry." Finn exclaimed. Aerrow walked over to Piper who still lay on her bed in the same postion as when Finn pulled lacey off her.

"Piper, You okay?" He asked, worry in his voice.. He watched Piper blink before closing her eyes and nodding.

"Aerrow?" Piper whispered.

"Yes?"

"How am I going to survive with a dog on the ship?" She asked.

"Simple, Finn actually keep it locked in his room." Aerrow told her. Piper nodded and opened her eyes. She looked so fragile, lying the way she was. Her knees pressed together, her feet far apart from each other and her knees slightly raised off the bed, her arms spread out from her body, her hair surrounding her head and body like a halo.

"How is Finn going to keep her locked in her room. It's a DOG Aerrow. I used raise them when … when... my parents were alive. A dog needs to walked, and loved. Finn is not going to be able to Lacey enough attention." Piper told him.

"Uh… True…Uh… We'll figure something out. Finn's already sworn he'd only take her out on walks when you were asleep or on patrol." Aerrow told her.

"I know Aerrow… I know." Piper told him. " But it's noting going to be enough for Lacey."

"Piper… We'll make this work. I made my promise to protect you from dogs, and I will keep doing so." Aerrow told her. Piper slowly sat up.

"No, one day you won't be able too. When you fall in love and marry a woman. You won't be able to protect me, you'll be too busy protecting her and defeating Cyclonia, I'll just be a teammate, maybe a best friend, but you won't be able to protect me Aerrow. She is gonna a puppy, a lot of women love puppies. They are cute, and sweet when young, but depending on how they were raised, depends on how they turn out." Piper told him. Aerrow Stared at her shock.

"Piper, I made a promise. I will up hold it. I promise." Aerrow told her. He wasn't going to tell her he had already fallen in love and it was with her.

"Aerrow… Don't argue with me. It's gonna get us no where." She told him, sitting on her feet.

"Piper… I… I will protect you." Aerrow told her. Piper smiled.

"For now maybe, but one day… you won't be there." Piper told him, getting off her bed and walking up to him. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Aerrow was surprised at first but quickly got over it and hugged her back.

"I'll always be there, and If not me, whom ever you fall in love with will be." He told her. He felt Piper smile into his chest. She knew she would live alone once he married. She could never love anyone as she loved him. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

" If I ever marry." She told him as she stepped away. She looked at him with sad eyes. He could never love her the way she loved him.

"I'm sure you'll find a fine man who'll love you a great deal." He told her. She smiled sweetly and silently walked from her room, leaving him there.


	3. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
